


Vhenan

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a giveaway prize for anotherdayforchaosfay on tumblr. The prize was a 500-1000 word ficlet written with one of their Dragon Age OCs.</p><p>OC: Ghanima Lavellan</p><p>LI: Solas</p><p>Prompt: Rift Mages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



The sky was clear, dotted with a thousand specks of light. The moon shone its silvery reflection across the desert. Gusts of wind blew the dunes into swirling tornadoes of sand, harmful to the eyes if one got too close. Wyverns screeched somewhere in the distance as Ghanima and Solas walked towards the rift.

A breeze ruffled Ghanima’s short, auburn hair, the steadily cooling air feeling wonderful against her sweat-dampened skin. The sand beneath her bare feet was still warm from the day’s earlier scorching sun. The pull of the rift on her mark left her body tingling. The feeling left her energized, but there was still a warning in its presence. A warning that the mark could kill her if the breach was opened again.

Solas’ light footsteps halted at the top of a sloping incline. The tear in the Veil that was populating this area of the Hissing Wastes with demons was ahead. Ghanima’s sky blue eyes turned from the glowing green it illuminated to glance at the elf beside her. Solas was studying the rift. He was silent, but she could see the wheels turning in his head. Solas lived for these kinds of mysteries.

“Are we going to be alright without backup?” Ghanima questioned, feeling uneasy at the idea of fighting demons without Cassandra’s Seeker talents to aid them.

Solas met her gaze, a smile playing on his lips. “You are a rift mage now. You can control the rift and the area around it. We do not need help.”

“You seem to have more faith in my skills than I do.” She told him, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

Solas wrapped both of his hands around his stave, the frost magic that the wood was imbued with creating mist that floated from the crystal at the top to the ground beneath their feet. “You are the Inquisitor, _lethallan_. Everyone knows you are capable of greatness, whether you know it yourself or not.”

Ghanima turned away from him, her eyes focusing on anything, but his face. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment. Unsure of what she should do, the elf reached back to where her own staff waited. Removing it from its holster, the Inquisitor took a calming breath before speaking. “What do I do?”

The low swish of Solas’ clothing was the only clue that he had moved. “Let’s proceed.”

Ghanima trailed behind him, watching the tail of his tunic sway with his stride. It was nearly mesmerizing the way he moved, almost like wolf stalking its prey. Her heart squeezed as she followed him, committing every movement, every step, to memory. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain that erupted from her hand and extended to her shoulder. Grasping her left hand with the right, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was like fire in her veins. It nearly undid her, but when the pain had finally passed, she found that Solas was holding her in his arms.

“Are you alright, _vhenan_?” He whispered, his voice barely discernible over the hissing of the rift that was a few feet away.

Her cheeks colored again, this time not from embarrassment, but from something else. From a desire for this man whom she had only known a few short months. He was holding her close to his chest, one hand brushing hair from her eyes while the other held her securely. It was only in the next few moments that she realized what he had called her.

Swallowing down her overwhelming fear of looking foolish, Ghanima met his gaze. “ _Vhenan_?”

Solas smiled again, but this time an adorable half smile that had the Inquisitor’s heart beating erratically. She wanted so desperately to reach out and kiss him, but she held back as she waited for his next words.

“ _Vhenan_ , heart, you are these things to me.” Solas’ hand stroked the side of her jaw. “But if you are well, we’ve wasted enough time. We may continue this conversation later if it pleases you.”

Ghanima didn’t tell him how much it would please her. She had a strange feeling that he knew more than he let on.

 _Vhenan_. Yes, she liked the way that sounded on his tongue.


End file.
